Wherever I Go
by StorieeMakeer123
Summary: This is a random Drabble— Ally is off to College. Austin doesn't take it to well. Long story short— A fear is conquered; A friendship is reassembled; And Cake is served : Please Read! Better than it sounds— I hope.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

* * *

Austin's Pov_._

She was leaving me— us. This team. This partnership. Everything we've accomplished.

For College.

Yeah, I know. I sound pretty damn selfish, but i really don't care. I guess i just never pictured her leaving— A life without her. So, you know what I'm doing? Protesting. Fuck her leaving, she's staying here. I can't just let her go. I loved her. She didn't know that though— She doesn't need to know either. Especially after our argument.

***Flashback***

_"Austin.. I'm sorry. I can't pass this up though.." _

_"No! Ally, You can't go! I won't let you!" _

_"Austin, come on. You can't think that this would last."_

_"Are you saying you expected this? Were you planning this?" _

_"What? No. Austin, I don't know what happened. But, I got a Four-year scholarship! I can't let that go! Austin, please tell me you understand?" _

_"No, because i don't understand. Your leaving me—us! Your leaving everything for a stupid Scholarship!" _

_"Austin, it's not stupid! It's for writing! It will improve my literature, it'll improve me. We'll see each other again! I'll message, call, text and Skype you every time i can. Austin, please.. understand." She leans in and puts her hand on my shoulder. I go rigid. _

_"Don't touch me! Don't talk to me! Don't listen to me! JUST GO! DAMMIT! Ally, you know what? FUCK IT! I don't care anymore! If you walk out that door you'll never be my partner again! DON'T COME BACK!"_

_She had tears in her eyes now. "Au-Austin.. you d-don't mean that! Your.. just.. I'll give you time.. Please Austin. Understand.. i have to do this.." _

_"No. You don't have to. You want to."_

_She looks at me with that hurt and heartbroken expression. I almost break down and hug her, but i don't. I keep my cool. _

_"Just go." _

_I manage to get out before watching her leave with a tear streaked face, before shutting and locking my door. Then i let it all loose. I choke on the tears. I cough up sobs. So much for Best friends Forever.. _

***End of Flashback***

This wasn't gonna work. I don't think i can do this without her— I needed her. She was the one that helped me through everything. She even helped me with that girl at the diner when Trish got that job there! I mean, sure.. I choked at first, but.. i got it! I did it the next time!

She didn't seem to care.

* * *

Ally's Pov.

He just didn't understand. I needed this— For us.

He was being selfish. But then again, so was i..

I was leaving him.

I just wish he would... _try_... to understand. _  
_

I loved him— Them.

His Words flash in my mind like a neon sign, except it's burned. I'll never forget them. The pain i felt when i heard them.

_"Don't touch me! Don't talk to me! Don't listen to me! JUST GO! DAMMIT! Ally, you know what? FUCK IT! I don't care anymore! If you walk out that door you'll never be my partner again! DON'T COME BACK!"_

_She had tears in her eyes now. "Au-Austin.. you d-don't mean that! Your.. just.. I'll give you time.. Please Austin. Understand.. i have to do this.."_

_"No. You don't have to. You want to."_

I had felt.. defeated..

_"Just go."_

He whispered it, barely a whisper but i heard and understood the meaning of those two simple words.

_Dont come back. _

I don't care how much he hated me— I would make this right before i left.

And i know just the way to do it.

* * *

Dez's Pov.

"Come on Austin." I plead. "I want to go to this concert, really bad! Please?"

"Fine. I'll come. But you have to by me a big o' plate of pancakes later on.. okay?"

"Fine fine. Come on! We're meeting Trish there."

"Alright.. coming."

* * *

Ally's Pov.

Oh man. Oh man oh man oh man.

Shit shit shit shit shit.

I. am. Petrified.

"Your on in One minute." The stage manager yells at me and i jump, before running down to the curtains.

_It's now or never. _

* * *

Austin's Pov.

"Alright, so what's the big deal about this concert?"

"Just watch you'll see."

"Hey everyone! My name's Ally Dawson! This song goes out to my best friend, Austin Moon!" I snap my eyes up and look at the stage. "Austin, If your here, Please. I'm sorry I'm leaving for College. I wrote this song— just for you."

_"_Here we are now  
Everything is about to change  
We face tomorrow as we say goodbye to yesterday  
A chapter ending but the stories only just begun  
_A page is turning for everyone.._"

She finally sets her eyes on me and I'm still kinda' frowning. _This isn't going to work.._ I think.

_"So I'm moving on  
Letting go  
Holding on to tomorrow  
I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be  
We might be apart but I hope you always know  
You'll be with me wherever I go  
Wherever I go.." _

She's moving now, walking towards me. She gets down the stairs, her eyes locked on mine.

_"_So excited I can barely even catch my breath  
WE have each other to lean on for the road ahead  
This happy ending is the start of all our dreams  
_And I know your heart is with me.."_

She's in front of me now— Holding her hand out for mine.

_"So I'm moving on  
Letting go  
Holding on to tomorrow  
I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be  
We might be apart but I hope you always know  
You'll be with me wherever I go.."_

And of course— I take it.

_"Its time to show the world we've got something to say  
A song to sing out loud we'll never fade away  
I know I'll miss you but we'll meet again someday  
We'll never fade away.."_

She's lookin' in my eyes and I'm staring down at her. This was meant to be. And somehow, I always knew, we'd come back together.. Somehow.

_"So I'm moving on  
Letting go  
Holding on to tomorrow  
I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be  
We might be apart but I hope you always know  
You'll be with me wherever I go.."_

We really were, Best friends forever.

_"So I'm moving on  
Letting go  
Holding on to tomorrow  
I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be  
We might be apart but I hope you always know  
You'll be with me wherever I go.."_

I love her. A lot. And I'd tell her— Once she got back.

_"Wherever I go."_

She may be leaving for College, but she'll be back. And then, Life would be perfect.

"So.. Who want's cake?"

* * *

_Life is full of changes. People change. Lives change. But you have to remember— It only changes for the better. _

_And there's always that chance that you'll find someone again. _

_Life may be a roller coaster— And you might hate it at times— but it's life. It changes for the better._

_Never forget that. _

_You are you— and that's all you need, to accomplish your dreams. _

_Live your life the way YOU want too._

* * *

**This was a kinda' random drabble. **

**There was no point in this. **

**I was listening to Miley Cyrus.. and Yeah. **

**Heh... **

**REVIEW! **

**v**

**v**

**v**

**V**


	2. Authors Note

_**PLEASE READ!**_

Fanfiction will be DELETEING stories that contain mature content, violence, stories based on songs!

Meaning, if your story isn't K, it has a chance of being gone.

So… just about every story on the site.

There's a **petition** going around to attempt to stop this. **If you haven't signed it, the link is**: www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net  
Please remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature content/violence/based on songs accounts and stories.

But there is more! **Black Out Day** is on **June 23rd** (according to GTM timing, so that we know we're doing it together), **DO NOT GO ONTO FANFICTION . NET**. **Don't**** read, ****don't****review, ****don't**** message your friends,****don't**** update.** If enough people participate, then the site will notice and will realize we take our stories seriously.

Please spread the word any way you can in any fandom! And let me know if you're going to join. The motto is"Unleash Your Imagination." How can we if we're being given a **LONG** list of what we can and cannot write?

**June 23rd—Remember it.**

**Please! Spread the word and join the fight!**

****Also, I'm so very sorry if you thought this was a chapter; I couldn't update today because I had to babysit today. I will TRY To update tomorrow; No promises though.

I'm sorry!

But PLEASE,

Sign the petition! Or This story may get deleted!


End file.
